DESDE CERO
by kevin561
Summary: cuando un día que es aparentemente normal,puede cambia la vida de issei de un momento a otro sin avisar,causando nuevas aventuras y problemas para muchos para recuperar algo que se a sido arrebatado por un misteriosos ser.
1. Chapter 1

hola hace mucho que no escribía

pero el día de hoy le traigo una nueva historia

* * *

 _EL COMIENZO_

 _se puede ver a los padres de issei en la salada de estar, se encuentra sentado en un sillón cada uno parecen discutir sobre las vacaciones familiares que están por_ _llegar, todos lo esperan con emoción, excepto las amadas de issei que tendrán que separarse de el por un tiempo ya que el mismo issei les pidió ese pequeño favor por el simple hecho de querer un tiempo familiar._

Sra hyoudou-no lo creo eso sería mucho tiempo-

Sr hyoudou-AAaaaaa, maldición esto es mucho más difícil de lo que parece-mientras que se sacude el pelo con fuerza

Sra hyoudou-que tal si volvemos a ese pequeño pueblo-

Sr hyoudou-Mmmm...-mientras que hace una posee "pensativa"

Sra hyoudou-lo recuerdas no es así-mirando fijamente a su esposo

Sr hyoudou-...-

Sra hyoudou-la acosadora de issei-dice eso mientras que mira por la ventana

Sr hyoudou- ¿ahora lo recuerdo, pero realmente lo quieres?, la última vez casi viola a issei-recordando de como "heroicamente" salvo a su hijo

Sra hyoudou-issei no se alejaba de ti, ni siquiera un milímetro-

Sr hyoudou-si, fue maravilloso ese tiempo padre e hijo-mientras que podía una mirada melancólica al recordar a su hijo que lo abrazo durante días (por miedo a sienta chica)

Sra hyoudou-entonces está decidido nos iremos a ...-

 _no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar con extraña fuerza, según los padres de issei ninguno de los dos sabia la razón, pero sus cuerpo no podían reaccionar con normalidad, ese tono los tenia totalmente paralizando ellos podrían sentir algo que es totalmente inconfundible era el miedo pero no cualquiera este fue uno que superaba por gran medida de lo normal, solo los padres lo pueden sentir y aguantar pero nunca superar, al cabo de algunos minutos el teléfono sigue sonando y ellos se encuentra en el mismo sitio, algo dentro suyo les dijo todo lo que pasaría en los próximo minutos, issei, su querido hijo, algo le ocurrió algo grave algo que lo cambiara todo, la madre fue la primera en caer, sus lágrimas caían por su rostro hasta llegar al suelo mientras que sus ojos perdían su brillo, repetía inconscientemente el nombre de su hijo, el padre fue quien camino al teléfono, el tenia que ser mas fuerte que su esposa pero en su mente ya pensó lo peor, quería abrazar a su esposa y llorar junto a ella, al llegar junto al teléfono,intento tomarlo pero su mano temblaba mucho, lagrimas caían por sus ojos,no pudo hacerlo al primer intento, pero lo logro al segundo,se acercarse el auricular del teléfono a su rostro, la madre de issei salió del trance, camino a donde su esposo al verlo pudo saber que lo que sintieron fue correcto algo le ocurrió a su amado hijo, al cabo de algunos segundo, el padre de issei suelta el auricular del teléfono se puede escuchar que la otra persona sigue hablando, dicha persona se encuentra pidiendo perdón mientras que se puede notar que está llorando por su respiración entre-cortada._

Sr hyoudou-tenemos que ir, a la academia kouh, issei sufrió un accidente esta inconsciente

Sra hyoudou- ¿¡QUE!?, TENEMOS QUE IR, RÁPIDO

 _ambos salieron corriendo de su hogar, al llegar a la calle llamaron un auto que se encontraba cerca de su hogar, el auto los dejo cerca pero no podía avanzar más que eso, corrieron hasta llegar a la entrada de la prestigiosa academia, solo para ver como su hijo es subido a una ambulancia todo herido, los padres de issei siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al lado de issei._

paramédico-lo lamento no pueden acompañarlo-bloqueando el paso

Sr y Sra hyoudou- somos su padres-hablando lo más normal que podían mientras que un sin fin de lágrimas caían

paramédico-lo lamento mucho, pasen-dejando entrar a los padres

 _la ambulancia se alejaba con rapidez, mientras que un montón de alumnos los observaba, pero todos se hacían la misma pregunta ¿que le ocurrió a hyoudou issei? Pero unos pocos se percataron que ningún miembro del club de lo paranormal ni Irina, la profesora Rossweisse, el consejo estudiantil se encontraba en el lugar_

-infierno-

 _en la sala de reuniones, se encuentran los lideres de las fracciones quienes miraban con desesperación a los mencionada, de quien fue capaz de dejar en ese estado al actual sekiryuutei y seguir vivo para contarlo_

sirzechs-rias, que le ocurrió a issei exactamente

rias-hermano no tenemos tiempo para esto tenemos que ir junto a issei

azazel-lo harás pero cuando termines de contar todo lo que a ocurrido

akeno-a issei le hicieron algo no sabemos el que pero algo le hicieron después de eso ...- cae al suelo mientras llora

koneko-dejo de moverse es como si...le hubieran quitado algo-mirando nuevamente el suelo,mientras que algunos lagrimas caen de sus ojos

asia-el lo golpeaba, no se detenía con nada-apretando su falda con fuerza

xenovia-no importa cuanto lo cortaba el no se detenía-recordado con siento enfado

kiba-le falle a mi mejor amigo, el estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado y no pude hacer nada. je no pudo llamarme su amigo...no otra vez

irina-no pudimos hacer nada

 _los lideres veían con pena al los amigos de issei, quienes se encuentran llorando por no poder ayudarlo. el sequito de sona no se encontraba mejor,saji se encontraba con unas ligeras lagrimas bajando por su mejilla mienta que apretaba con fuerza su mano al punto de que sangre saliera por los que fueron testigo de la brutal pelea del castaño tenían el mismo pensamientos (¡¿POR QUE MIERDA SOMOS TAN DÉBILES?!)_

arcángel michael-¿y por que asia no lo sano con su twilight healing?

asia-no pude hacerlo- mirando al sueno con tristeza

sirzechs-¿a que te refieres que no pudiste?

sona-el, se llevo a issei...-fue interrumpida por el líder de grigori

azazel-y lo dejo cerca en la academia para que los estudiante lo vieran y los humanos se encargaran de sus heridas. para que nosotros no pudiéramos ayudarlo

rias-¿en verdad no haremos nada para ayudar a issei?

sirzechs-solo podemos buscar al culpable y hacerlo pagar por lo que a hecho.

 _mientras tanto con los padres de issei que se encuentran junto a su amado hijo quien se encuentra inconsciente en una cama en un hospital, el esta actualmente conectado a mucha-maquinas,tenia unas vendas que se encuentran manchada de sangre que cubrían del cuello hasta la cintura,una enfermera se encuentra a su lado viendo que todo estuviera bien_

Sra hyoudou-¿como se encuentra mi hijo?

enfermera-no voy a mentirle,su hijo tiene altas probabilidades de morir,sus herirás son muy graves

 _ante tales palabras la madre empezó a llorar al solo echo de imaginar que su hijo perdía la vida tan joven y todavía no a podido disfrutar la vida_

Sr hyoudou-¿pero puede sanar verdad?-abrazando a su esposa

enfermera-si,pero los doctores que son profesionales, no tiene mucha esperanza.

 _los padres de issei con cada palabra de la enfermera sentían miedo de que su hijo se fuera de su lado, de no verlo nunca más,saber que dejaran de crear recuerdos junto,de no sentir su calor de sus abrazos_

enfermera-pero muchas veces se equivocan no importa profesional que sean, siguen siendo humanos, y recuerden que los humanos nunca se rinden sin importar la situación ni las probabilidades

 _la enfermera hablaba mientras caminaba tranquilamente a la puerta, con un rostro sereno,mientras tanto los padres se acercaban a su hijo,ella miro por ultima ves esa triste escena para irse de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta su expresión cambio totalmente parecía alguien distinta camino a paso rápido a las escaleras,subió hasta la azotea para desahogarse lloro, por el joven estudiante que esta sufriendo, por los padres que ven sufrir a su pequeño hijo y por que no puede ayudar mas que ver una estúpida maquina_

?-tu no cambias.

enfermera-lo siento doctor,pero no puedo evitarlo,no importa cuanto pase,no me puedo acostumbra a todo el dolor que algunos tienen que pasar y lo mas importante se lo prometí a el

doctor-tienes razón, fui a la habitación del paciente hyoudou,¿pero que le ocurrió? esta muy herido

enfermera-no hay información, los padres contaron que recibieron una llamaba, que su hijo sufrió un accidente

doctor-este caso es extraño, tiene varios huesos rotos,moretones en casi todo su cuerpo y una hemorragia difícil de tratar

 _a pasando un tiempo desde que internaron a nuestro hijo issei ,se a recuperado muy rápido o eso dicen los medico,pero no se a despertado todavía las maquinas ya no son necesaria eso nos tranquiliza un poco, la misma enfermera que vimos el primer día a cuidado de nuestro hijo con mucha dedicación y cariño_

 _un doctor nos dijo que en la noche ella va a la habitación para verlo que todo esta bien,también nos dijo que ella vivió algo parecida hace un tiempo en su primer día de trabajo se le asigno la habitación de un niño que no tenia mas de 10 años su caso se trataba de un bullying extremo,tenia algunos huesos rotos,cortes,moretones. ella lo cuido como si fuera su propio hijo por un largo tiempo,hasta que llego el día que le dieron de alta,el parecía estar feliz pero ella tenia miedo de que volviera en peor condición,pero no podía hacer nada para evitar que se fuera,el tiempo paso con rapidez,hasta que llego el ese día a donde recibió una llamada de un numero desconocido, era el niño que cuido en el pasado,el se estaba despidiendo de ella también le contaba que nada cambio en la escuela que todo parecía que iba peor,también que se encuentra sentado en una azotea y no tenia miedo de caer que era todo lo contrario lo deseaba que todo su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos que saltara que dejara de preocuparse por un futuro que ya no le importaba,ella intento hablar con el para que no hiciera algo tan extremo,pero era muy tarde para el,se dejo caer,mientras que ella seguía hablando por el teléfono mientra que ella miro a una ventana cercada y lo vio pasar con rapidez hacia el duro suelo, el murió al acto,después de unos días,los padres vinieron a entregarle una carta a la enfermera que lo cuido con tanto cariño,solo ella sabe que dice esa carta,no quiere decirle a nada solo menciona de una promesa._

 _ahora los padres de issei se encuentra en su casa,no han sabido del paradero de las amadas de issei pero no le dan importancia,están en la habitación de su hijo recordando algunas cosas,riendo en algunas ocasiones al cabo de algunos minutos bajaron a la sala de estar con un álbum de fotos muy antigua,issei salia cuando niño jugando en la arena en la pagina siguiente se encuentra issei abrazando una niña tenia el pelo color negro hasta la cintura sus ojos son de un color azul que era realmente hermoso, ambos se encuentran sonrojado pero felices_

 _ellos no se percataron pero llevan casi todo el día viendo el álbum de fotos,recordando historia de todo_

Sr hyoudou-cuando se despierte issei y este mejor, tenemos que ir a visitarla

Sra hyoudou-me parece una estupenda idea,¿por que no arreglarnos las maletas hoy mismo?

Sr hyoudou-si antes mejor, ¿por cual maleta empezamos primero?

Sra hyoudou- es claro que tenemos que empezar por la de issei

 _ellos subieron para hacer las maletas eso le tomo mucho tiempo decidieron dormir para acabar ya con ese día._

 _la día siguiente fue normal hasta que recibieron la llamada del hospital, issei se había despertado,al escuchar eso,corrieron al hospital para ver a sus amado hijo al llegar,lo ven sentado en una silla mirando por la ventana,ambos no contuvieron sus emociones y corrieron para abrazar a su hijo por un largo tiempo contarle tantas cosas, hasta que por la puerta entran todos los del club de lo paranormal_

rias-issei por fin te despertaste-llorando de la felicidad

asia-gracias a dios que despertaste-llorando al ver a su amado despierto

irina-esto fue obra de dios-poniéndose a rezar

koneko-que bueno que estés bien sempai-

akeno-por fin te despertaste,sabes cuanto espere a que despertaras

kiba-que bueno que te estés recuperando rápido issei

xenovia-tienes que recuperarte rápido issei,para que tengamos hijos juntos

 _todos miraban a issei con felicidad esperando su respuesta pero nadien se esperaba que ..._

issei-¿quienes son ustedes?- apuntando al club de lo paranormal

 _en el hospital reino el silencio hasta que todos los amigos de issei lo rompieron con un fuerte: QQQQQQQQUUUEEEEEEEEEE que el actual maou y el arcángel lo escucharon perfectamente,mientras que issei miraba toda esa escena desorientado._


	2. Chapter 2

_HOLA QUE TAL_

 _se que me demoro mucho en subir capítulos pero me esta costando últimamente seguir la idea que tengo desde un principio_

 _así_ _que les pido paciencia_

* * *

 _DESPERTAR_

 _después del grito más fuerte que pudo registrar la humanidad (aunque es irónico que unos demonio lo hayan hecho) ,los padres de issei se encuentran con los oídos_ _tapados y con una mueca de dolor mientras tanto issei miraba a todos los lados buscando respuesta en algún lugar_

Sra hyoudou: tenemos que ir a buscar a un doctor rápido

 _los padres de issei salieron de la sala en busca de un doctor, los amigos de issei salieron del shock y caminaron hacia el, las chicas de issei están tristes al saber que su amado las olvido, pero una de ellas no pudo reprimir sus emociones._

 _koneko salto a donde issei arrojándolo a la cama y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras que esconde a su rostro en el pecho de su amado,respirando con fuerza,aunque no lo dijera ella, realmente extraño el aroma de su amado,pero ella quería mas que solo su olor,saco su cabeza del pecho de issei y acerco su cara a la de el, issei se encuentra sonrojado, ella empezó a lamer su rostro cada vez mas cerca de sus labios._

 _rias y asia fueron a donde koneko y la separaron a la fuerza de issei,mientras tanto irina estaba esperando a sus amigas con una silla a su lado y akeno tenia una cuerda en sus manos,koneko intento salir de su prisión pero le era imposible._

Koneko: suéltenme,quiero estar junto a mi sempai

Rias: todo queremos estar al lado de issei pero igualmente nos mantenemos al margen...

Asia: ehh rias-sempai xeno-

Rias: no me interrumpas asia,como te decía koneko tienes que entrenar...

Akeno: rias tenemos un problema

Rias: ¿que es lo que sucede?

Akeno: mira por ti misma

 _akeno apunta a donde esta issei,rias al observar, ve como xenovia besa con muchas ganas a issei mientra que irina intenta alejarla de issei pero ella le gana en fuerza, rias junto a su reina fueron a donde xenovia, a los pocos momentos koneko tiene nuevas compañera de "celda"_

asia: buchou ¿puedo pregúntale algo?

rias: claro asia

asia: ¿por que me ato a una silla?

rias: es solo por precaución

irina: entonces por que me ato a mi también?

rias: realmente no lose, pero mejor no me arriesgo

akeno: rias te parece si ¿nosotras tomamos nuestro tiempo de calidad con issei?

 _rias al escuchar esto se queda pensativa a los pocos segundo una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, koneko,asia,xenovia e irina sabían que algo malo (o bueno) le iba a pasar a su amado, pero la campana o en este caso la puerta lo salvo no era ni mas ni menos que su padres junto a un doctor y la enfermera que lo cuido con mucho cariño_

Sra hyoudou: rias ¿que estas haciendo?

rias: nada

rias y akeno desataron a sus amigas, mientras tanto el doctor examina a issei por completo y no encontrar el "problema" decide en hacer una serie de preguntas

doctor: dime ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

 _en ese momento issei, se esfuerza en pensar en buscar un recuerdo mas allá del incidente pero nada, hasta que un pequeño sentimiento recorre por su cuerpo una sensación de escalofrió y miedo... ...no esa palabra se queda corta._

issei empezó a gritar con fuerza,todos fueron en su ayuda,pero nadien podía calmarlo hasta que el medico, le inyecto un fuerte sedante, ante la vista de sus amigos y padres

doctor:con esto sera suficiente por algunas horas

enfermera: ¿algunas horas? ese sedante no es recomendable ni siquiera en adultos

 _ante lo mencionados los padres se asustaron de sobre manera,pero antes que pudieran decir algo el doctor se adelanto,para evitar una posible "pelea"_

doctor:su hijo, es realmente un monstruo,solo esa peligrosa dosis le hace efecto y solo por un corto periodo de tiempo

Sra hyoudo: como es posible eso, mi hijo solo es un joven adolescente

doctor: JA...JAJAJA. yo no diría eso

Sr hyoudo: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

 _el medico se sentó en la cama de issei, mirando la cara del durmiente paciente, preguntándose internamente que lo sucedido fue realmente verdad o simplemente un sueño, pero el sabe que fue real aunque quisiera que un joven no tuviera manchada las manos como el,aunque no saldrá a la luz por razones obvias,aunque le esta eternamente agradecido pero esa no era la solución._

doctor: les tengo una pregunta a los padres de issei

 _sin dejar de mirar a issei,mientras que le acaricia su cabello con cuidado,los padres de issei lo ven con curiosidad_

doctor:¿ que días es hoy?

Sr hyoudou: ¿por que nos pregunta eso?

Sra hyoudou: es marte, ayer fue lunes cuando issei fue traído aquí

 _ante la respuesta de la madre, la enfermera la mirada con tristeza, mientras que las amadas de issei perdieron el habla, mientra que asia miraba con mas tristeza a la madre que todos_

Sra hyoudo: ¿que ocurre dije algo mal?

doctor: ¿no les parece extraño que su hijo se haya recuperado tan rápido para un día a otro ?

 _los padres se vieron entre sí, hasta que la respuesta les llego a su mente, para ellos fue solo un día, pero en verdad pasaron hasta semanas,no se percataron que los días pasaron_

doctor:¿saben que entraron a este hospital? y que alguien los detuvo, dejándolos casi al borde de la muerte

Sra hyoudo: ¡QUE!

Sr hyoudo: ¿pero cuando, ocurrió eso?

doctor: fue hace algunas noches

(historia del doctor)

 _ya era tarde en la noche,el hospital esta cerrado y todos los pacientes se encuentran durmiendo, pero un doctor se quedo hasta tarde en su oficina revisando el caso de issei,por el estado que llego. hasta que escucho unas pisadas por el pasillo,ya que era de noche, hasta el vuelo de una mosca era perfectamente fuerte para llamar la atención_

hombre 1: tenemos que encontrar "eso" e irnos, sin que nos vea

hombre 2: si lose deja de fastidiar, ¿pero sabes a donde se encuentra?

hombre 1: no,pero probablemente a un paciente le estén dando del fuerte sedante que queremos

hombre 2: ya quiero tenerlo en mis manos, no puedo esperar

 _el doctor pudo escuchar su plan con algo de miedo saco su teléfono para llamar a la policía, ya con la llamada realizada se sintió más tranquilo,solo era cuestión de tiempo, decidió observarlos desde lejos, ya que el único paciente que tiene lo que ellos quieren, es issei y rezo para que no encontraran la habitación de issei, antes que llegara la policía._

 _pero la suerte de issei no mejora para nada, ellos al quinto intento encontraron su valioso tesoro,lo sacaron con alegría y sin pensar,causando que la aguja que estaba conectada con issei dejara una herida que no se demoro en hacerse presentes._

hombre 1 y 2: ¡si por fin tenemos esta mierda!

hombre 1: yo voy a ser el primero

hombre 2:como quieras, yo solo quiero un poco

 _pero issei empezó a moverse en la cama causado un leve ruido, ellos al escuchar eso se giraron con rapidez,y corrieron para "silenciar" a su testigo_

hombre 1: es una lastima, yo no quería matar a nadien hoy

 _el hombre 1 saco una daga que tenia bien escondida, y la acerco peligrosamente cerca estomago de issei,pero algo o alguien lo "salvo", el doctor corrió para golpear al tipo que quiere matar a uno de sus paciente, fallando en el intento el amigo del tipo con la daga lo golpeo antes_

hombre 1: parece que tenemos a otro testigo, ¡agárralo!

 _el doctor se vio superado en fuerza, ya solo faltaba que el otro acabara con el,pero issei se levanto de la cama,mirando alrededor no como un humano sino como algo mas, en un movimiento rápido golpea en el brazo al hombre armado haciendo que suelte su daga y caiga al suelo del dolor, mientra que su amigo al ver su amigo en el suelo decide salir de hay lo antes posible pero nuevamente issei demuestra ser superior a el,lo alcanzo en el pasillo,el doctor se acerca a ver al hombre en el suelo,esta sujetando su brazo cual se encuentra morado en la zona golpeada, intenta ayudarlo de alguna forma,pero escucha gritos que viene de los pasillos_

doctor: el no es un niño,el es un monstruo

hombre 1: por favor ayúdeme,no siento mi brazo

 _pero el doctor salio a los pasillos a detener a su paciente,puede ver un rastro de sangre por el pasillo,hasta la entrada del hospital,al llegar pensado lo peor, ve que issei se encuentra de pie mirando a la puerta de salida, no hay señales del otro, hasta que issei ve al doctor._

issei: ¿a donde...¡cuidado!

 _el otro hombre se encontraba corriendo hacia el doctor, tenia un bisturí en sus manos,listo para atacar al doctor,pero issei se interpuso en el camino de el, ante la mirada sorprendida del doctor,el pudo ver que el aguanto el grito de dolor, colocando una mirada asesina,tomando su brazo rompiéndolo en dos como si fuera una simple rama,el callo al suelo, no satisfecho piso con gran fuerza sobre la pierna de el, caminando hasta quedar a unos pasos de su cabeza, levantando el pie, sin dejar de mirar su rostro._

doctor (¡¿no me digas que va a matarlo?!. ¿como puedo detenerlo?)

 _el doctor se encuentra pensado en una respuesta hasta que escucha algo caer al suelo con suavidad,al mirar ve que issei se encuentra llorando y confundido, baja su pie con lentitud hasta tocar el suelo, se aleja del hombre ya inconsciente, para caer de rodillas, el doctor corrió hasta su paciente, tenia un corte en su estomago, eso fue cuando estaba acostado pensó el,un poco mas arriba tenia el bisturí enterrado._

 _el doctor corrió hasta la sala de operaciones a donde se encontraban las herramientas necesarias, volvió a toda velocidad junto a su pequeño salvador,empezó a limpiar sus heridas,hasta que un ruido llamo su atención era la sirenas que se escuchar desde lejos._

(fin de la historia del doctor)

 _los padre de issei no podían creer que su hijo tubo que pasar eso en plena recuperación, recibiendo heridas que podían matarlo en su estado actual._

 _la enfermera ve el reloj que se encuentra en la habitación de issei, y pode una cara complicada_

enfermera: la hora de visitas termino

Sra hyoudo: doctor issei puede volver a casa ¿verdad?

doctor: me temo que no. me gustaría que estuviese unos pocos días aquí, también puede venir y que salgan juntos.

 _y así los padres de issei salieron de la sala con la misma idea en su mente, mientras que los amigo de issei se encuentran caminando hacia la academia,hasta que irina tubo que irse por motivos de "ángeles" o eso dijo ella._

 _los demás usaron círculos que los dejo en la sala de lo paranormal_

rias: tenemos que decirle a sona de todo.

akeno: recuerda que sona esta cumpliendo esta cumpliendo una misión este día

rias: es verdad, mañana a primera hora nos reuniremos en la sala del consejo estudiantil

todos excepto rias: !SI¡

 _todos se fueron a sus hogares,asia junto a rias, así paso la noche sin novedades_

 _en la academia kouh,se encuentran todo el club paranormal, junto a sona esta hablando de lo ocurrido de la casi muerte de issei y como fueron en parte responsables, lo que no sabían era que los padres de issei se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta escuchado solo la ultima parte._

 _la madre junto al padre golpearon la puerta con una evidente furia hacia los presentes en la habitación, las amadas de issei,kiba, sona quedaron sorprendido ante tal acción._

 _rias junto a sona se miraron con sutileza,ambas alzaron una mano para crear un circulo, los padres de issei cayeron al suelo inconscientes,el sequito de rias fue a recogerlos,pero un tercero llego de la nada quedando parado en la puerta en shock, de como sus padres caían al suelo "sin vida", todos sintieron una aura conocida, vieron al responsable,era issei pero algo extraño pasaba su aura cambiaba de color de rojo a negro hasta que su lo "devoro" por completo unos segundos después la aura se disperso y en su lugar se encontraba_

kiba: ¡TU FUISTE QUE DAÑO A MI MEJOR AMIGO!

 _así es. ahora se encuentra el monstruo que casi mata a su amigo/enamorado. kiba ataco sin pensar dos veces..._

* * *

 _¿buenos que les parece por ahora les gusta? o ¿les disgusta?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola

AHORA un dato curioso sobre mi: ME ENCANTA LOS A FINALES MÚLTIPLES (tantos buenos como malos)

se me ocurrió hacer estos mini-capítulos que son los "finales malos" o buenos, dependiendo el camino que tome esta historia

* * *

FINAL MALO N°1: **VENGANZA**

el se encuentra parado mirando a su enemigo sin interés, esto a kiba lo hace enojar de sobre-manera no solo, no le faltan motivo para querer matar al sujeto que esta delante de el con todas sus fuerzas por su orgullo como caballero de rias gremory pero por mas que eso es por lastimar y dejar en esas condición a su único y verdadero amigo a quien considera su hermano, como su "hermano" no dejara que el sujeto que esta delante de el salga con vida de ese lugar, no va a darle otra oportunidad que lastime a un ser querido para el... no otra vez

kiba corre con una espada larga la sostiene con ambas mano es mas pesada que las que usualmente, en su mirada solo se puede apreciar odio, desprecio al hombre o demonio o incluso ángel, su raza es totalmente irrelevante para el rubio el solo tiene un deseo y es verlo muerto en el suelo mientra que su sangre lo bañe y el se despida de forma lenta y dolorosa de la vida, da un pequeño salto hacia adelante para realizar un corte vertical que da en el blanco, un liquido negro sale de su cuerpo y cae sobre el manchando su rostro y su espada, la limpia rápidamente con un solo movimiento

las chicas ven desde lejos, la batalla por parte de su compañero, se emocionan al ver que el ataque dio resultado lo lastimo pero su contrincante no reacciona, akeno y rias son las mas enfurecidas al saber quien daño a su amado e encuentre hay al frente suya, y ¿ellas que están haciendo? solo viendo como si este problema no este relacionadas con ellas.

mientras que rias y akeno hablan sobre algo entre ellas, kiba sigue cortando sin mucha profundidad a su enemigo con una mirada junto a una sonrisa de alguien que quiere ver el suelo manchado con la sangre de su enemigo, todo es visto por los ojos de asia que se encuentra perturbada al ver a su amable amigo con ese comportamiento tan de lunático

mientra que eso ocurre en la sala del consejo estudiantil koneko, xenovia y sona están dejando en un lugar seguro los padres de issei, diciendo que su hogar era perfecto y hacerle creer que todo lo que escucharon hace poco fue parte de una pesadilla

rias hace función de la pieza demoníaca del caballo, y kiba puede escuchar la voz de su rey en su cabeza,el retrocede con un salto,el crea una nueva espada esta es diferente a comparación a todas las que a creado puede ser que se vea igual pero tiene un gran cambio...,rias y akeno van cerca de el dejan sus manos en la espada de kiba y cierran sus ojos,se concentran por las manos de rias una extraña energía rojiza imbuye la espada mientra que su mejor amiga hace lo mismo pero la diferencia que aparecen unos truenos que suenan por toda la habitación.

ahora la espada de kiba es un mango dorado junto a una espada color rojizo mientra que es en vuelto de trueno por el filo de la espada, asia se percata que esto daña las manos de su amigo cual se encuentran sangrando, el no se percata de eso la venganza lo ha cegando,corre nuevamente contra el,asia emite un aura de color verde que lo sigue y lo sana rápidamente,nadien se a percatado de esto,kiba apuñala a su enemigo de una forma rápida en su corazón, el sujeto vestido de negro mira hacia abajo, la espada que le a quitado la vida, kiba mira al suelo, con sus manos empujando la espada cada vez mas, cuando grita con todas sus fuerza,el cuerpo del apuñalado es envuelto en una fuerte descarga eléctrica,mientra que su cuerpo es poco a poco desintegrado

kiba mira hacia la cara de su victima,se da cuenta del aura que lo esta envolviendo, ve que la oscuridad del hombre que tiene adelante esta desapareciendo poco a poco,el joven caballero suelta su espada y cae de trasero al suelo mientra que unas lagrimas caen sobre su rostro, sus ojos son de impresión, el hombre que tiene adelante ahora es su amigo issei, el se encuentra sonriendo mientra que intenta estar de pie.

las tres mujeres presentes quieren despertar de su sueño,pero no pueden ya que eso es la realidad, una a donde ellas misma mataron a su amado, akeno esta mirando al cuerpo de issei parece que esta desmayada de pie, sus ojos demuestra una falta de alma, mientra que rias esta igual o peor que ella, esta en el suelo mientra que se sujeta la cabeza tienes los ojos cerrado con fuerza repitiéndose mentalmente que todo es una mentira y asia solo esta mirando de lejos, estira su mano derecha como si tocara a issei pero cae al suelo desmayada con lagrimas en sus ojo cual no paran.

issei da un paso seguido de otro y otro, hasta que cae sobre su amigo quien se encuentra en un shock emocional, el lo abraza con cariño mientra que su amigo solo lo corresponde con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que se rompe (emocionalmente hablando), ahora el mismo se arrebato su preciado amigo, pero issei no parece enojado al contrario tiene una sonrisa.

gracias, ustedes me ayudaron a liberarlo a el, de lo llamado eternidad.

fue lo único que dijo issei antes de ser consumido por la energía rojiza que estaba avanzando desde su pecho al resto de su cuerpo.

ante la mirada de kiba, cual se levanto para "atrapar" a issei quien se volvía solo unas pequeñas partículas, al ver que no pudo hacer nada, ve sus manos con tristeza y con fuente llanto/grito

NO ME DEJES

la habitación se quedo en silencio..

* * *

buenos que le parece esto?

cabe destacar que esto es solo un capricho por parte mía (probablemente habrá mucho finales tantos: oscuros por decirlo de algunas forma, felices y otros sin sentidos)

pero eso sera en cap mas adelantes

BUENO ESO ES TODO

HASTA OTRA

 _P.D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS :3_


End file.
